mysocalledlifefandomcom-20200213-history
My So-Called 20 Year High School Reunion
"My So-Called 20 Year High School Reunion" was an idea for a reboot for My So-Called Life. It is not exactly a Fanfic but the premise description and promotional poster contain, virtually, enough material to construct a workable series of continual stories. This appeared in an online blog/article about several TV shows which the authors felt needed some revival, especially due to the popularity of "nostalgia" and "'90s". The article was called "Are You Afraid of the Dark? Have You Done Your Taxes?: 7 Shows That Need a Refresh Before They Get Rebooted" and was written by several contributors, the MSCL portion was written by Sheila Dichoso and Andrea Marker in 2013 and published by Huffington Post. Synopsis Angela Chase has been working as a writer a series of semi-serious-minded women's magazines and had now become an editor for an online magazine which recycles "'90s trends for tweens and teens who are navigating what it means to be "alternative" in the 21st century." She finds this generation, that of the target audience, to be amusing given that they have never experienced most of the things they seem to be nostalgic for. Her boss is 22-years old and comes to work wearing a hat reminiscent of Blossom, only crazier. Angela reflects on this, remembering that she, too, spent a lot of time trying different identities. Angela lives with her husband, who is a poetry professor. They have a son who is one years old and very active. They live in Greenpoint (presumably New York, but the article does not say), in a small walk-up. They have a cat, a lazy Maine Coon. She receives an invitation to the 20 Year High School Reunion for the Liberty High School Class of 1997. She is curious to see how everyone turned out especially Jordan Catalano. She believes this trip would make a good essay for her magazine. Promotional Art The promotional poster for this proposed show features a copy of the Reunion Invitation, photographs from the original MSCL series, and original pictures of items as they would have appeared during Angela's High School days. The Invitation: The date of the Reunion is Saturday, June 22 (this is a mistake because Angela would have graduated in 1997, and June 22 was a Friday) . The featured musical performance will be by Residue featuring Rayanne Graff . Other activities to include dancing, awards, drinks, dinner, and catching up . RSVP to Sharon Cherski and her email threerivers_soccermom@yahoo.com (see below). The other items include: Angela's student ID card, which expires June, 1995 . A cassette tape, Side A is the Frozen Embryos song "Where's Tino?" . A campaign flyer asking to Vote for Sharon Cherski for Prom Queen. A copy of Haiku For Him . A button or magnet which reads "Go Pirates Go!!" A cut-out from the Liberty High Yearbook of Rayanne Graff and Rickie Vasquez who had been voted "Best Dressed". A cut-out from the Liberty High Yearbook of Jordan Catalano with a hand-drawn heart around his head with a caption "So... I'm supposed to put a quote here, or what?"'' Sharon's email When one writes an email to Sharon at the email address given in the Invitation, the following reply returns: Hello fellow Pirate! I'm busy shuttling around Three Rivers planning our 20th, but will get back to you as soon as I can, okay? Hope to see you at the reunion! Sharon P.S. Check out what Krakow put together for us just in time for the reunion! (www.hulu.com/my-so-called-life) Sent from my Blackberry External Links The original article: http://www.huffingtonpost.com/hulucom/are-you-afraid-of-the-dar_b_3443652.html Category:Fanfic